I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bi-directional firing spark plugs for all internal combustion engines running at an air-to-fuel ratio of 24:1.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known spark plugs of the type used in internal combustion engines. These spark plugs typically comprise an elongated body having an electrical connector at one end. A pair of variable-spaced electrodes are provided at the other end and one of those electrodes is electrically connected to the electrical connector.
In many of these previously known spark plugs, one of the electrodes consists of a cylindrical post while the second electrode is generally J-shaped and has a portion which overlies one end of the cylindrical post. Consequently, upon the application of voltage to the cylindrical post, a spark is formed between the end of the cylindrical post and the overlying portion of the other J-shaped electrode. The spark, of course, tries to ignite the fuel in the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
As is well known, an electrical spark between the post and the other electrode will occur at the position of the shortest distance between the two electrodes. Consequently, with these previously known spark plugs, the spark repeatedly strikes or extends between the same two surfaces on the two electrodes during the operation of the spark plug. This has many disadvantages.
One disadvantage is that, since the spark repeatedly strikes the same area on both electrodes, a portion of the electrode is repeatedly ablated by the spark, which can result in premature failure of the spark plug.
Another disadvantage is the smolder caused by conventional J-shaped wire that obstructs and diverts the incoming air fuel charge, causing a lighting and quenching and relighting of the flame front. Reference SAE paper 920587 `Three dimensional study of flame kernel formation around a spark plug by Thierry Mantel, Renault.
A more serious disadvantage of these previously known spark plugs, however, is that, due to ionization caused by the spark during operation of the spark plug, the spark plug repeatedly misfires during operation of the internal combustion engine due to the small surface firing area. For each misfire of the spark plug, the fuel within the combustion chamber is not ignited but, instead, exhausted to the atmosphere. This adversely affects not only the efficiency of the engine, it causes fouling of the plugs and increases the exhaust of noxious fumes and pollutants to the atmosphere causing SMOG and GLOBAL WARMING. This is particularly critical, moreover, due to ever increasing governmental regulations and environmental concerns regarding the permissible level of emissions from spark-ignited internal combustion engines.